The Fabulous Misadventures Of Missile Kid
by Dying Rebel
Summary: This story follows Missile Kid's journey with the one and only Killjoys. Fighting Exterminators and Draculoids, and rebelling against BL/ind and life as a symptom. Based on the My Chemical Romance concept album and videos "Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys".
1. Found

My name, my real name that is, has escaped my memories. I couldn't even remember my own mother calling out my name. The only way I knew how to identify myself was as "Missile Kid". God, the trouble that name was known for. I hated thinking about what I've done, or what I needed to do. It was always painful. The only thing I could do was keep up a smiling face in the present.

One of the only things I could take solace in were The Killjoys. I heard about them on Dr. Death's secret radio station constantly, and they were the definition of heroes. Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, and Kobra Kid were a band of rebels, and they were fighting for freedom from BL/ind. Occasionally, they would send transmissions to Dr. D. and tell us all about their escapades in Battery City.

The Killjoys and Dr. Death had inspired me to fight the system. I broke into one of Better Living's vending machines for the Draculoids and stole food, batteries and a ray gun. But somehow they had figured out who I was, because who ever was in charge of Better Living sent Exterminators and Draculoids after me. I've actually killed some of them, and there were several close calls. The last battle, for example, resulted in 6 dead Exterminators and a zapped ankle for me.

So that leads me to where I was now; staggering wounded, hungry, and thirsty along the side of the road. It was dark and cold, and I could hear animals howling a few miles away. After limping for uncounted hours, my ankle couldn't hold out any longer, and I fell to the ground with my head on the pavement. I sighed. _Well, this is it. _I thought. _Either I would die from fatigue, wild animals, or the Exterminators would return to capture me. This is the end. _I heard a low rumbling closing in from a distance. _That must be them. Maybe they'll be merciful on me. _I laughed at the thought of those emotionless drones feeling anything, let alone pity for me.

The rumbling became louder and more distinct as it drew closer to me. I heard something else though. A sound I'd only heard on Dr. Death Defying's station. It was music! I opened my eyes and saw the tiny dots of car headlights. But there was something strange about it. Instead of the filtered, pure white lights of the vehicles BL/ind drove, these lights were yellow. It was about the same effect of staring at the sun. Closer and closer, the lights became blinding to me, and I had to shut my eyes. The roar of an engine was frighteningly close. _I'm gonna die! I can't believe this is how I'm gonna die!_

I braced myself for a painful demise, when I heard the squeal of tires deafeningly bombastic right next to my ear. Despite myself, I screamed and covered my face with my hands. I heard car doors open and slam and saw boots walking out from the car towards me. Then, there were voices.

"Oh my God, it's a kid! Is she okay?" Wait, that voice...it was familiar. Where had I heard it before?

"I don't know, let me check." I felt warm gloved hands turn me over on my back and lift up my head. I opened my eyes and saw a man in a blue jacket with bright red hair and a yellow mask hiding the upper half of his face looking down at me with a concerned expression. Standing around him were three other men. One of the men had long black hair, and was dressed in black jeans, a yellow t-shirt with black stripes, and a dark green leather vest, a bandana hiding his mouth and nose. A man next to him was also wearing black jeans with a yellow shirt and red leather jacket, with black biker gloves on his hands. His blonde hair was partially visible through the lifted shield of his yellow helmet. The last man was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. His leather jacket had numerous patches with colorful symbols. He lifted the shield of his helmet revealing curly brown hair. One other thing I noticed was that each of these men had a colorful ray gun, similar to the guns BL/ind used.

These people were Exterminators? They looked so different compared to any others I had come across. Not to mention, they seemed genuinely concerned about me, which was a trait never found in the cold killers of Better Living. But still...why else would they have come here? And with guns like those.

"Please," I said. "Don't kill me here. Not in the open." They all looked at each other, confused. Then the man with the bandana's eyes widened with realization.

"Hey guys, this is the kid BL/ind is looking for. Uh, Missile Kid, right?" He pulled his bandana down around his neck and put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "You don't need to be afraid. We're not the bad guys. We're gonna help you, okay?" I nodded just as I recognized who these people were. They weren't Exterminators or Draculoids. These guys were as separated from BL/ind as you could be.

"You're The Killjoys."


	2. A Dr Death Welcome

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" I stood in between Jet Star and Party Poison back at their abandoned diner. As of right now, my hero, Dr. Death, was yelling at my saviors for bringing me here, insisting that I was only going to be trouble. Dr. D's assistant, Show Pony, was staring at me, I was sure, from behind the black shield of a motorcycle helmet. I know I've had much more terrifying, life endangering, and devastating moments in the past, but I couldn't remember one if my life depended on it.

"You can't keep this kid here! We've already got enough Dracs and Ex-Men on our tails as it is. We don't need to be harboring a snot nosed brat with a bounty on her head!" I never felt closer to crying; his words hit me like a ton of bricks. The worst part was that he was probably right. I wouldn't be much more than a burden to The Killjoys, and would likely get them caught. And if they were ghosted, who would be left that even stood a chance against BL/ind?

"Come on, Doctor D. She could have serious potential. When we found her, she had killed six Exterminators with only a zapped ankle as a battle scar. That's not a liability; that's an asset." I looked up at Party, and felt better knowing that he wanted me around. Dr. Death dropped his face into his hand and sighed, obviously irritated.

"You know what, ladies? I'll let you babysit for awhile. She starts ghosting tomorrow. Now get out of here, before I change my mind. I've got a show to broadcast." Dr. D spun around in his chair, flipped a switch, and started talking into his mic. Show Pony hopped off of the table where the radio equipment was set up and took my hand, rollerskating to the empty booths and tables in the front.

Pony wiped the dust from a booth and gestured for us to take a seat. I slid in first on one end, followed by Jet and Kobra. Across from us were Party and Ghoul. As soon as he had gone, Pony was back with five freshly opened cans of BL/ind food products and a box of plastic spoons. Everyone dug in, eating with voracious appetites.

I hesitantly submerged my spoon into the brown mixture. Since it was concocted by Better Living's scientists, I felt I had the right to be suspicious. Lifting the goop out of the can, I stared at it questioningly. I guess Ghoul noticed my unease.

"Hey kid. It tastes better than you'd think. Just, imagine whatever food you'd want to eat most, close your eyes, and eat it." He flashed me a quick smile before digging back in. I gave the mixture one last glance before closing my eyes. Locking on to my last memory of red velvet cake, I pushed the spoon into my mouth, sliding the food on my tongue.

Amazingly, it tasted as sweet and rich and creamy as the real thing! I opened my eyes and started shoveling as much food in my mouth as I could. I scraped the aluminum clean and sighed with satisfaction. Party, who had also finished his meal, turned to me with interest.

"So Missile, I know Dr. D is kind of a jerk, but he does have a point. We've got a lot of BL/ind goons after us, and apparently you do too. What do you know about your bounty?" I looked up, puzzled.

"Well, I know that they listed me as a bounty target after I stole from their machines and killed a few Draculoids and Exterminators. Other than that though, I don't know a thing."

"The thing about your bounty is, its worth a life of luxury in Battery City. Now there are two reasons you're such a high prize; number one is because they feel anyone going after you is going to be risking their lives. Let's face it, you're pretty tough." I felt my face heat up and suppressed an embarrassed smile. "Secondly, the objective isn't to kill you; it's to capture you and take you back to Battery City." I felt my jaw drop.

"Why wouldn't they kill me? They'd never want any possible threat left alive." Party's eyes glanced around at Kobra and Jet, searching for an answer to my question. Kobra, serious and quiet, turned towards me.

"We think BL/ind wants to turn you into one of their minions while your mind is still malleable. You have potential as a fighter, and they've noticed. That's one of the reasons we brought you with us; we couldn't let them do something like that to a kid." I sank back in my seat, unable to speak. What could I say though?

Jet put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, concerned. "Don't worry, Missile. Like Kobra said, we're not going to let them get you. We'll help you defend yourself. Okay?" I quickly shut my mouth and gave a small nod. He grinned at me. "Good. Besides, we're all in the same boat. You should see the bounty on our heads."

Show Pony came back after a few minutes, not speaking, and gestured for The Killjoys to go back into the radio room. They scooted out of their seats and went to the back. I went to follow them, but Pony put up his hand in front of me."I can't go back with them, can I? Not yet." Pony nodded and took my hand again. I sighed and he skated me out of the dining room.

He stopped in the doorway of another room, although this one didn't seem like it was part of the original diner. The annex was a dark, cozy room with four bunk beds, one in each corner. There were posters of old bands and people plastering the walls, dimly lit by the colorful Christmas lights stapled to the ceiling. Above each bed in the bunks was a small shelf on the wall beside it where personal belongings were kept, six already being filled.

Pony led me to one of the empty bunks, moving his hand from the top to the bottom bunk. I smiled shyly at him. He snapped his fingers, as if he remembered something, and skated to a table on the other side of the room. Rummaging through the clutter, he soon found what he was looking for, and hid it behind his back as he skated towards me again.

With a free hand, he placed it over the shield on his helmet. I understood and shut my eyes tight. I felt him lift up my hands, and then placed a small, thick strap of what felt like leather between my fingers. I opened my eyes and saw a belt with the words "Killjoy" written in alternating Red, yellow, blue, and green colors. On the right side of it, there was a scabbard, perfectly shaped for the ray guns BL/ind made. I grinned widely and looked up at him. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling he was smiling back at me.

I leaned in to give him a quick hug. "Thank you." I whispered. He patted my shoulder, and skated out of the annex room, closing the door on the way out. I sighed and smiled brightly to myself. Living this way would be hard. If I died here, it would be hard too. But I will be happy. Hell, I'm thrilled right now; after all, I'm living with my heroes! Its like a wonderfully twisted nightmare. I climbed in the bottom empty bunk, laying my gift from Pony carefully on the small wooden shelf. I took my boots off and dropped them beside my bed, slipping under the covers, and quickly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Start Running

A banging on the metal door woke awoke me from a rare dreamless sleep. I shot up from my pillow so quickly I hit my head of the bunk above me. I winced and rubbed my head, hearing Fun Ghoul snickering a couple bunks away.

"Look alive, Sunshine! You kids have ghosting to do today!" Dr. Death rattled the door one last time before shuffling away, followed by the sound of roller skates rolling smoothly on the floor.

"Come on then," Party Poison said, sitting up slowly from a top bunk. "Let's gear up." I slipped my legs over the side of my bunk and dropped my feet to the ground, stepping into the bright light of an overhead lamp. Party, Ghoul, Kobra, and Jet were already in their jeans, grabbing their belts and jackets. I pulled my own belt off the shelf and tightened it around my stained white pants.

"Hey, Missile. Pony left this for you. You can change in here, we've gotta do the show with Dr. D." Jet handed me a large, brightly colored parcel. He gave me a quick smile before he and the rest of the guys picked up their ray guns and walked out.

I tossed the package on my unmade bed and kneeled down to open it. Tearing off a strip of the material on the edge, I pulled out an assortment of clothes as colorful as the paper it was wrapped in; the first item I looked at was a long sleeved red t-shirt, with a quirky, psychedelic pattern. The next thing I found was a dark green cargo vest, smartly placed withing a puffy blue vest.. I also found a pair of faded jeans and tall black boots, along with a pair of brown leather gloves and a worn out pilot's hat.

I grinned widely. How Pony got these for me so suddenly, I didn't know. But I would find a way to thank him. I stripped BL/ind's bland outfit from my body and slipped into my new clothes, immediately feeling more comfortable. I re-strapped my gun belt around my waist and went to the front of the diner.

The whole place was eerily quiet, the only sound coming in muffled from the other side of the building. I sighed and sat on a bar stool, reaching over the counter and grabbing a can of BL/ind food. As I pictured sweet, syrupy waffles in my head, Party, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra emerged from the radio room. Kobra climbed on the bar stool beside me and nudged my arm.

"Dr. Death wants you in the back. Good luck." He grabbed four cans of food from the counter and turned back to the booth where the others were sitting, not looking at me. I dropped my spoon in the mush and hopped off my seat. Halfway down the hall, Pony met me and waved. I smiled and automatically took his hand and walked briskly wit him as he skated me into the radio room.

"Alright tumbleweeds, like the Killjoys and I were just saying, we've got a new ally with us today. And here she is, Missile Kid. C'mon, Kid, get over here." Dr. D was looking at me, his headphones on, talking into the microphone. Pony pulled me over to Death Defying and quickly put a set of headphones over my ears. Dr. D rolled his eyes and signaled for me to hurry along. I grabbed a mic, and he continued.

"Alright, Missile. You have one of the biggest bounties of any BL/ind criminal, and you don't appear to be older than thirteen. The question is, what could you have possibly done to make you such a valuable target?" Unprepared for questioning, I stuttered throughout my answer.

"Uh-well, I've, uh, ghosted some Dracs and Exterminators. I, uh, I stole a ray gun, food, batteries...and I've destroyed some property." Dr. D laughed silently, unimpressed.

"Wow, that's insane, Kid. Tell us, why did you turn to a 'harsh life of crime?'" His sarcasm made me want to get out of here and go eat my breakfast, but I decided to stay and change his mind about me. There was no stuttering in my next reply.

"My mother was killed by my father, a converted Draculoid, who tried to kill me too. I managed to get away, but he was following me. When he confronted me I attacked him. He dropped his ray gun and I shot him. He was dusted. Apparently he was pretty high in the ranks because afterward I was being chased by every kind of Better Living goon they had. I fought to survive, it wasn't about liberation or fighting the corrupted system. It was for me, and for my mom." Dr. D's sarcasm and amusement was gone, and he looked at me and spoke to me with real interest.

"Now THAT'S impressive. I might even go as far as to say it was brave. So, now that you've survived, do you plan to join the Killjoys, or find refuge with the Found?" I smiled at the obvious answer to his question.

"The Found are rescues. Emotionally brave people who endured the cruelty of BL/ind and have managed to live safely outside the Zones for the rest of their lives. But I still have unfinished business to attend to. I'm still fighting for my mother, and I'm not going to give up until Better Living is long gone." A smile crept across Death Defying's face and he laughed again, approvingly this time.

"Well then, I guess you'll be busy ghosting today. You'd better get out there and gear up; The Killjoys are waiting for you." I smiled, almost triumphantly, and slid off the headphones. Pony took my hand once again and led me back to the diner, where my food had been sealed up in a bag, dangling from Ghoul's fingers.

"You can eat on the ride there." He said with a smile. "We're going into the zones today."

**Hey everyone, its the author, Jane here. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the positive feedback. I love you, everyone! Also, any suggestions for future chapters would be just swell. Thanks again, and stay frosty.**


End file.
